


Rememberance

by imbadatlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Connor and Markus centric, Cuddling, Dark, Death, Deviants, Emotions, Feelings, Funeral, Getting over death, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I feel bad for writing this, I worked so hard on it though, Jericho - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Machines, Pain, Panic Attacks, Protective Markus, Referenced Mental Illness, Sad, Sad boi Connor, Self-Harm, Sumo is best dog, Violence, gunfight, hostage, negativity, stages of grief, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbadatlove/pseuds/imbadatlove
Summary: Markus and Connor visit Jericho one day, originally to discuss the requirements and rights for androids they would put across to the President in their meeting next week.  When they arrive, their day's events are thrown off course from a supposed intruder in New Jericho.However, when they find the culprit and the hostage he has obtained, it shocks both of them to their cores.Why is there another Connor with a gun to Hank's head?





	Rememberance

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: Death of a family member. Please be weary if you have gone through something similar recently as this story vividly depicts stages of grief, pain and a funeral. My intentions aren't to cause any unpleasant memories to resurface for anybody, but to write an engaging yet sad story that people may be able to relate to regarding these three.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Prepare for feels

Markus was struck awake by the alarm clock next to his bed blaring brightly and rapidly, making its presence known among the two sleeping males. Stretching his arms above his head and yawning widely, he sat up in bed, wiping his eyes. Even after the recommended eight hours of makeshift 'sleep' for androids, which just considered of them going into low-power, rechargeable mode, he still felt groggy and tired. He grumbled as he swung his legs off the side of the bed, careful of the sleeping male next to him, and stood up, arching his back. He swiped their curtains open and was greeted by the early, smiling sun, coating their colourful bedroom in a warm, golden haze. 

"Do we have to get up?" Connor mumbled from their bed. He was positioned on his side and looking at his lover with half-lidded eyes, indicating he too was still tired, even with full power. His hair was curly and some strands drooped and rested upon his forehead, making him look very much like a child who hadn't brushed his hair. Unlike Markus, the detective made no efforts to get up or start his day just yet, in fact, he patted the space next to him and pouted, trying to convince the leader to come back to bed. 

Markus gave a little chuckle at that, sitting next to the prone male and leaning down to peck him on the lips. "I wish we didn't have to, but we have important business to attend to at Jericho today." 

The two had stayed at Jericho before, while it was being rebuilt and made into a suitable space for androids to live. Once the construction was complete and the two had became closer than to be considered friends, they had appointed Josh in charge of the new settlement and moved into Carl's place, as much as it pained Markus at the start. The man had been moved into hospital instead so the nurses and doctors could keep a closer eye on him and had granted the couple his blessing to make new memories in his home. They made sure to visit every once in a while, but the leader couldn't help but feel as if he had stolen something from his dad. After being reassured that wasn't the case, the two had moved in.

Connor smiled against his lips before he drew his brows together in confusion, "Wait, 'important business'? And you're only just telling me now? Also, 'we'?" 

Markus shook his head, grinning. For an android detective, he sure as hell didn't listen to most things said to him, he was sure he only told Connor this two days ago, "Yes, _'we'_." He clarified, "I have a meeting with President Warren next week to discuss android rights and I would like you to be there with me, as my lover and my negotiator, in case things don't go according to plan. We are planning today." 

The ex-deviant hunter gave a nod. That seemed fair. Markus had spent too long fighting for the freedom and rights of their people, Connor would be an idiot  _not_ to support him in a situation like this. The president had contacted them a few times regarding their people and their demands, all put across peacefully of course, but she had not offered to meet with them in person to discuss it. Not until now, anyway.

It was strange how the detective had only realised how much Markus had done for him, for all of them, recently. The leader looked away, sighing, clearly worried about the meeting they would attend soon. Connor grasped his hand and held it tightly, gently stroking his thumb across his knuckles.

"You've done so much for us, Markus. You fought through thick and thin, even when an entire SWAT team had you surrounded and in their sights, you still stood up for what you believed in and without resorting to violence, you _won_. You've never given up once and you've always supported your-- _our_ people. You trusted me even from the moment you saw me, and you showed me who I am. You showed me how to love, and how to live life to the fullest...They'd be crazy not to agree with what you have to say. Please don't worry yourself about it." Every word Connor had spoke had came directly from his heart, and the confession had Markus' swelling with happiness and love. He leaned down once again and kissed his boyfriend again, gentler and more passionate this time, his hand resting on his cheek.

"You don't have to thank me," He smiled, caressing the boy's cheek with his thumb, "Being with you everyday is thanks enough." Connor smiled lovingly at his words.

The two would've happily stayed there all day, showering each other with love and affection and gratitude, but due to the tasks their day held ahead of them, they would reluctantly have to get ready to attend Jericho. 

"We should get ready, I promised North we'd be there by eleven, it's quarter-to-ten right now." The leader reminded himself, "You know how North gets when we're late," He added with a snicker.

Connor agreed, rolling his shoulders and throwing the covers off of himself. He stood up and made his way over to his wardrobe, Markus doing the same. He analysed the clothes hung up neatly in there, wondering which one would make a good impression whilst being comfortable. His lover on the other hand, picked any outfit out and practically threw it on, not really caring about which clothing items he had chosen. Markus was blessed in that way; he could look good in nearly any attire, but mostly robes which reflected the leader that he was. Connor didn't really dress casual that often, he often wore shirts and slacks, you'd catch him in jeans on a good day. Hank had criticised him about it before, saying he didn't always need to look _'So fuckin' professional'_ as he had nonchalantly put it, but the message never quite went through.

Well, not until he was dragged on a shopping trip with his lover and his dad. 

Now, his wardrobe was filled with different t-shirts, jeans and trainers, opposed to what he usually wore. His smart clothes were in there too, but they hardly took up any space compared to the casual wear he was essentially forced to put on. Finally he decided on a pair of dark blue jeans and a white dress shirt, a compromise of the two different fashion types. For once, he chose not to wear a tie as well, he was definitely ambitious today. 

Markus came up behind him and slipped two strong arms around his waist, holding him close and resting his chin on his shoulder. Connor jumped slightly at the contact but relaxed into his grip; he really should be used to this by now, Markus was the cuddling type after all.

"What did I do to deserve someone like you..." He whispered softly, more to himself than Connor. The detective wasn't too sure on what he was complimenting him on; his dress sense? His appearance? His personality? To be honest, Connor wasn't used to being showered in compliments or love--his programming had designed him to be a cold-hearted, eccentric police officer after all--so, instead of quipping himself about the things Markus could be referring to, he settled into silence and covered the android's hands with his own.

The leader turned the detective around in his grip and rested his forehead against the other's, staring into his beautiful, brown eyes. His eyes were by far one of the deepest features about him: they held so much colour, yet were masked by emotions he'd never express to anyone, afraid they would judge him, or see him as weak. Connor was by no means an open book, he kept himself to himself and Markus couldn't count on both hands how many times he had to coax the negotiator into conversation to find out what was bothering him. 

The leader was the opposite. He knew it was okay not to be okay, he shared his thoughts and emotions with his friends and family and he liked to socialise with the people of Jericho, making sure they were alright and fully supplied with extra thirium and biocomponents if the time arised for parts to be replaced or replenished. He really was a walking miracle in Connor's eyes; he was able to cheer someone up with a simple smile, while himself could bring people down with a simple frown, some still feared him as a 'deviant hunter'.  

It all made him feel worthless. 

Their alarm clock beeped again, blinking '10:00' in digital numbers on the screen. Markus pulled away and Connor turned his head, refusing to look him in the eye. 

Markus thought what he had done to deserve him, but surely it was the opposite way around. The leader could have anyone and everyone, could love whoever he pleased, yet he chose _Connor_.

Chose the socially awkward police detective, the ruthless deviant hunter, the sorrowful deviant who couldn't even accept who he was. Constantly worrying, constantly turning people away, constantly trying to help but realising there wasn't much he could do whilst a small minority hated him...Why would he choose  _him_ of all people? 

"We should get going, it will be quite a drive to reach Jericho--" Markus suddenly noticed Connor wasn't acknowledging or listening to him. He had moved to stare out of the window, deep in thought. "Hey...What's wrong?" The leader approached him slowly, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

"Nothing is wrong, Markus. I'm just thinking. We should leave anyway." Connor refused to say what he was really thinking and he forced a smile at his partner. He began to move past him when the leader's hand gripped his wrist, concern written on his face. Markus had seen this too many times before, the detective always acted a certain way when he was hiding something, or when something wasn't right with him. 

"Connor..." He started. The man in question quickly reassured him again, he knew where this conversation was going and wanted to do everything to avoid it. He didn't need to worry the leader when he was already stressed about the meeting, this would just be another weight upon his shoulders.

"I assure you, Markus, I'm fine, let's just go befor--" 

"Connor." The leader cut him off with a serious edge to his tone, "What have I told you before?"

The ex-deviant hunter was quiet for a couple of seconds. He replied in a whisper, "That bottling things up never helps..."

"And?"

"It's healthier for us as a couple to tell each other when something is wrong..."

"And?" 

"I should always tell you when I am having unpleasant thoughts..." He finished, unwilling to look the other in the eye.

"About?" Markus lifted his chin up to look him in the eyes, his hand cupping his cheek afterwards.

Connor hesitated ever so slightly, "You ask what you did to deserve me, but all I wonder is why you _chose_ me...To be your lover." He responded, his voice hardly audible. Once again, he tried to duck his head in shame and sadness, but his partner's hand stroked his cheek ever so slightly, forcing them to be at eye level. 

"You're an amazing person," Once Connor started spewing his thoughts he couldn't stop, no matter how traumatic or upsetting they were. His stress levels raised significantly and Markus noticed, "You could have anyone you want and you would give them the love and compassion that they deserve, yet _you_ decided to choose me, and _I_ was selfish enough to accept your offer. I don't deserve someone as great as you, for rA9's sake, I held a  _gun_ to your head and nearly pulled the trigger if I hadn't have stopped myself. You--"

His lover pressed a single finger to his lips, effectively quieting him. His hands moved to his shoulders and settled upon them. While Connor had been telling him how he felt, his shoulders had started shaking, indicating this was something he hadn't thought about once, but something that played upon his mind all the time, and when the truth had came out, he truly felt hopeless. 

"You say all that as if you aren't it as well," Markus smiles sadly, trying his best to comfort him and make him understand how much he loves him, "Do you want to know why I chose you?" Connor's ears perked up in interest, "Because I  _love_ you. I love your laugh and your smile, your witty jokes and your sense of humour. You are  _everything_ to me, Connor, and I will love you till the day I die." He paused, inhaling and exhaling sadly. 

"What I don't get...is how you can't see all that. I know your past plays a big part in your self-confidence and deviancy, but who you _were_  does not define who you  _are._  You are a pleasure to spend my life with and you should never doubt how I feel about you, because you should already know I love you.  _I love you, Connor."_

The deviant detective's eyesight was slightly blurred by newly forming tears, but he blinked them away and wrapped his arms around the leader, pulling him as close as he could and burying his head in his shoulder. "I love you too...I was stupid for thinking you didn't." 

Markus tangled his fingers in his curly hair, stroking gently to calm him down, his hand rubbing soothing circles on his lower back, "It’s not stupidity, you’re far from that. Promise me you will _always_ talk to me when something like this is keeping you preoccupied. I’d do anything to keep you from feeling like that."

He felt a slight nod against his shoulder before the two fell into silence, simply comforting and cherishing each other, relishing their time together. They stayed like that a moment longer before they pulled away, noticing how quickly the time had passed. They now only had twenty minutes to get to Jericho and attend the meeting on time.

The two rushed downstairs to the luxurious living room which once belonged to Carl and was scattered with his and Markus’ paintings. The walls were a royal gold and the ceiling hoisted a diamond chandelier which cast sparkled shadows across the walls and the tiled floor. It was truly a beautiful living space.

Darting to Markus’ car, they hopped in the driver and passenger seat at near enough quarter-to-eleven, giving them fifthteen minutes to arrive at the meeting and having to cover approximately two miles to get to New Jericho. 

The drive was peaceful, neither of them spoke much but they found they didn’t mind the silence between them. The leader was too busy focusing on the road and Connor himself couldn’t stand small talk, so either way it was a win-win situation for the both of them. The detective took to staring out the window, his chin resting in his cupped hand, taking in the blue skies spotted with fluffy clouds. A sigh escaped him.

He wondered what this meeting was really going to be about—and whether or not North would kill them if they turned up late again—he didn’t know what part he would have to play in this visit to Madam President next week. Of course he’d be the ‘negotiator’, but what exactly would he be negotiating, were his thoughts.

’Negotiator’...The name didn’t really hold much meaning to him, but a part of him always shattered when someone would refer to him as it. It reminded him of his days as a machine, taking orders, having no freewill, not being _alive._ It wasn’t something he was proud to be known as whatsoever, far too many androids had fallen victim to the ‘negotiator’.

Far too many innocent lives lost. 

"I know that look," Markus began, breaking the vehicle to stop at a red light, he rested his hand on the other android’s knee, "You’re thinking again." 

Connor snorted at the observation, "So what if I am?" He replied a little defensively.

"All good things, I hope?"

Connor exhaled deeply, he truly did not deserve someone who cared about him so deeply and held so much affection for him. There was not a day that went by where Markus didn’t check if he was okay—mentally and physically, considering his job as a detective—he was always by his side whenever he was hurt and therefore it was no wonder he had some sort of sixth sense when it came to the ex-deviant hunter’s negative thoughts or injuries. 

He didn’t want to worry him any more than he probably already was, "...Yeah." 

The car began its move again and Markus removed his hand. Not buying Connor’s words, he spoke: "Are you still thinking about earlier?" 

"...No." 

Connor wasn’t a good liar, his LED flashed a different colour which was a huge give away. When he was lying, his face would become blank and unreadable and his light would swirl a blood red instead of it being a neutral blue or an intimidated yellow. In addition to that, he would have to try and _convince_ himself that he was telling the truth, which made the process for him that more difficult. 

Markus let it go though, it was obvious the detective didn’t want to talk about it right now, he could respect that. "Okay. We’re almost there, do you have the time?" He questioned.

"It’s five-to-eleven." Connor answered matter of factly.

Markus groaned, "Shit. North’s going to be annoyed, if she isn’t already."

The negotiator suddenly felt guilty, "No, it’s my fault...I shouldn’t have kept us any longer than we had to be. I’m sorry." His voice was timid, a habit he had picked up when a negative emotion overcame him and changed his attitude completely.

The leader shook his head in disagreement as he drove down the final road leading to Jericho. "You’re hurting, I’d never leave you feeling like that, no matter what the occasion is. Your mental wellbeing is more important than a meeting."

"This meeting determines the future of your people, Markus." Connor failed to correct the ‘your’ intentionally, "It’s more important than me." 

The leader didn’t respond, knowing it was hard to debate with someone as stubborn as Connor. It wasn’t a bad part of his personality by any means as he was only stubborn when something involved the people he cared about. For example, when Connor went to awaken all of the androids, he did it to help their cause, even though he knew there was a high probability that he could die. However, it did mean the detective never thought about his own mentality, thus he bottled a lot of things up and didn’t talk to many people. 

Markus parked his car outside of Jericho, which was now a personal little town constructed of tall buildings and houses. Each person had their own place to stay and there were many places for people to gather and meet up, one of the famous places was the Jericho park. It was sculpted by large trees that loomed over it’s visitors, flowers that bloomed and blossomed in spring, waving their petals to people who passed by. There was a little playground for children and a long, entwining path which lead all around the park for people to explore. 

The leader visited there often and wandered around, taking in the view of all he had helped create. It would open up his eyes to reality; this was  _real._ He had indeed  _won_ for his people and now they could live life harmoniously with humans. Of course there were the standard few that would never agree, the ones who organised the overbearing protests towards the deviants, and they would try and do anything to bring them down. Markus hoped their meeting next week would fully put in to place some laws on the rights and treatment of androids.

Opening the car door, he got out of his car and looked around, something didn't feel right.

Normally when the two visited, people would be peering out their house windows and smiling in awe at them, giving them a wave or two. This particular morning however, it was surprisingly silent, like a ghost-town abandoned long ago. The Jericho Tower, the main place where discussions, meetings and android help centres were located, was isolated and the doors were tightly locked shut when they would usually be open at this time. 

He glanced over at Connor who had remained in the car, refusing to get out, rolling his signature coin across his knuckles idly. What was once something he did to re-calibrate his programming and had turned into a nervous habit he did in a futile attempt to comfort himself. 

"Are you just going to stay in the car all day?" Markus joked, walking to the passenger side and swinging the door open.

"I wish I could," The detective grumbled, continuing to spin the coin on his fingertips rather than make an effort to undo his seatbelt. The leader reached over his thighs and pressed the button, peeling the belt off of his chest for him. 

"Well, sadly, you don't have a choice. C'mon, it'll be fine." Unwillingly, the hunter slipped his coin back into his jean pocket and manoeuvred himself out of the vehicle. The painter then began making his way over to the Jericho Tower. He stood by Markus' car awkwardly for a moment longer, trying to push the nervous feeling in his stomach, something was wrong, oh-so _very_ wrong. 

He analysed his surroundings but found nothing out of the blue. Everything was arranged as it had been last time they visited, the houses weren't destroyed in any way shape or form, yet something about Jericho threw him off this morning. Maybe it was the fact he had already been feeling rotten and now it was taking a toll on his mind, forcing him to be paranoid. No, it's fine, he needs to be strong for Markus today.  

Mulling this over and over in his head, he joined the leader's side outside of the locked door to the Tower. Markus pressed his palm to the keypad.

The door opened to reveal a very scared looking North. She released the deep breath she didn't know she had been feeling when she saw the two. 

Wrapping her arms around them both, she pulled them inside, "I'm so glad you two are okay, I was worried, there's been an intruder and we fear they're here to harm us--" Releasing them, she rubbed her temples in slight frustration. When she looked up, her eyes widened and she looked around in confusion. "Connor? What are you doing here?"

Connor quirked a brow at her statement. "I was told--"

"No, no," She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "I saw you come in and go to the roof with Hank  _one hour ago._ You said Markus was arriving later and you were just showing Hank around but...How are you here?"  

The detective and the leader shared a look, understanding and fear behind both of their eyes. If the real Connor was here...

What the hell was another one doing on the roof?! 

"That's impossible, North. He's been with me all morning. What do you mean he went to the roof?" Markus questioned, panic slowly sinking in.

Something clicked inside the negotiator's mind and his eyes widened in realisation, "Cyberlife..." He mumbled under his breath quietly, the two turned to face him, "They sent another Connor...He has Hank, we have to get to the roof now!" 

Connor and Markus darted up the spiral staircases to reach the roof of the Jericho Tower. Before following them, North commanded Josh and Simon to take care of their frightened and traumatised people while she went to go and find out what was happening on the roof. 

After rushing up approximately five hundred and seventy two steps, luckily androids didn't experience exhaustion, the trio reached the fire exit door leading to the roof. They all shared a look and a nod before Connor kicked the door down, sprinting out with the two androids close behind him. 

Perched on the very edge of the roof was another RK800 model, dressed the exact  _same_ as the original deviant, with a gun posed right against Hank's temple. He must've been sent out this morning to have been able to predict his exact clothing choices, he knew he had been coming to save the lieutenant.

"Hank!" The deviant shouted, taking a few steps forward. He immediately stopped when he heard the all too familiar ' _Click!'_ sound from the machine's gun. 

"Thank fuck you're here, son...This bastard's your splittin' image. I should'a known somethin' was up when he showed up at my doorstep out of the fuckin' blue." The lieutenant growled, shooting a scowl towards the machine's general direction.

"What a coincidence for you to join us, Connor. Step back and I'll spare him." The real Connor did as he was told, not wanting to risk endangering his partner's life any further. He ordered Markus and North to do the same.

"Lieutenant Anderson has nothing to do with this. You've came to replace  _me_ not  _him._ " The deviant detective tried to reason, an idea springing to mind.

"That is correct. I always accomplish my mission, it just depends if it involves killing this human." His tone was emotionless and ice cold, he wouldn't have minded shooting Hank right on the spot if he had to.

The original negotiator took a small and painful step forward.

"Then replace me, only if Hank goes free." The machine thought for a moment and he nodded slowly but surely. Connor took this as his signal to go closer, but as he did so, Markus' hand gripped his forearm fiercely. 

" _No._ " 

"Markus, I can't let him--" 

"We get out of this with  _both_ of you alive, sacrificing yourself isn't an option--"

"This is the only option!--" 

"Stop!" North shouted, pointing at the android leaning more towards the edge with Hank. "It's now or never. It's your call, Connor, this is your life." She explained seriously, silencing any of the leader's protests.

"I can't  _lose_ him, North! I can't--" Connor's hands cupped the sides of his face, looking deep into the other's heterochromic irises, sparkling with fresh tears.

"You won't lose me," He leaned close to Markus' ear and whispered, " _I'm going to try and distract him, just make sure you can get Hank out of here. I won't go down without a fight."_

Even though the painter was not keen on the idea, he sighed and released the other's arm, allowing him to walk to the machine. "You better not..."

"Cute, though machines  _can't_ love." He gloated, an amused smirk present on his face. 

Connor ignored him and kept walking towards him, the sun rolled into the clouds, casting shadows across his face, hiding his true emotions. Unfortunately, he would have to rely on his hand-to-hand combat to get him out of this current predicament, he wasn't armed yet his essential twin was. It was hard for the detective not to notice how the gun didn't remove itself or waver the closer he got to the two.

Hank eyed him cautiously, wondering what would happen next. The negotiator got significantly close to the other and was within an arms length of the gun. The gun lowered ever so slightly to now point at Hank's chest. He began placing his hands up to show he was unarmed and had no intention of doing any when--

_Bang!_

A bullet embedded itself in Hank's torso, worryingly close to his heart. The lieutenant was struck down, landing on his side, gasping in pain as blood flowed out the wound instantaneously. 

"NO!" The deviant yelled, throwing himself at the other android. They both tumbled to the floor with a thud. Connor made an effort to get up instantly but two bullets were fired into his chest, causing him to fall down on to his knees, clutching the areas where the bullets had hit. They'd definitely made contact with an important biocomponent. 

His lover came to his rescue, jumping into the action. Markus grabbed the machine by the waist and threw him, sending him spiralling to the ground and forcing him to drop his weapon. The leader kicked the android in the face, deactivating his synthetic skin. The other RK800 model, not being a deviant and therefore not feeling any sort of pain, recovered quickly and made a lunge for his gun. Picking up and quickly aiming down sights at the android's savior, his finger was on the trigger when Connor picked himself up off his knees, despite the thirium pouring out of his chest at a rapid rate and grasped his shoulders, pulling him down and sending the bullet whirling into the air, luckily missing all of them. 

Meanwhile, North ran over and hauled the lieutenant up, dragging him into a safer space away from the conflict going on not far away from them. She laid him down behind the security exit, a brick wall obscuring them from any gunfire. Hearing the combat going on near them, she ran to assist Markus and Connor. 

The deviant punched the machine repeatedly while he was prone, the pistol scattering out of his hand once again and towards North. Grasping it with two hands, she aimed at the machine tackled on the floor, or the one she thought was the real Connor.

"Connor, watch out!" She warned. The man in question was quickly yanked off the machine by Markus and pulled out of reach. She pulled the trigger without hesitation, the bullet implanting itself right in the second model's forehead. His LED spun red then switched off completely, his eyes staring lifelessly, his mouth closed. 

The leader had a sudden sick feeling in his gut. "Connor, Connor? It's you, right?" He panicked, pulling the detective to his chest and cradling his face with his palms. The android nodded quickly, his chest heaving from the sheer adrenaline of the situation. He opened his mouth to reply when thirium began bubbling out of his mouth. Markus watched in horror. Warning errors invaded the negotiator's vision. 

_**Biocomponent #1995r damaged!  
** _

_**Biocomponent #7511p damaged!** _

He pulled away completely, noticing the two large, blue stains on the android's previously pristine white shirt.

"...Don't worry, we'll get you repaired, it's okay--" Markus quickly tried to usher his lover to a place where he could be repaired before it was too late when Connor immediately ran away from him and towards where North had retreated to.

_Hank._

He crouched down next to his lieutenant, pulling him into his arms. "P-Please...No...H-Hank..." Tears dripped from his eyes. Gently shaking him, Connor tried to get a response out of the man.

Nothing.

The only breathing heard was Connor's sniffles.

"No...No...NO! Hank, please! H-Hank, please wake up! D-Dad!" Tears cascaded down his boyish face, creating transparent tracks along his cheeks as he kept shaking and abusing the corpse. Wails escaped him as he clutched Hank closer to his chest, his hand shaking as he moved it to take the lieutenant's now motionless hand. Markus gently knelt behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, embracing him.

"Connor...Connor, my love, he's gone. There's nothing you can do." The leader whispered sadly, watching his boyfriend struggle with reality. The detective shrugged him off, inhaling and exhaling quicker and quicker, sobs drowning out the others around him. North sat next to him and tried to console him however nothing she said could help how he felt.

His stress raised to dangerously high levels—

 _"_ _DAD!"_  He screamed, finally falling apart in front of them. His cry of agony could be heard miles away and people below them were shocked into silence from it.  _"_ _DAD, PLEASE WAKE UP!"_

Hank remained still, quiet, his chest inert. 

The android kept assaulting the body with his desperate screams and fidgety hands which tried so hard to get something,  _anything,_ out of Hank.

But he didn't.

And he broke.

Markus couldn't bear to watch Connor tear himself apart right in front of him and pried him off the body and into his arms. The deviant fought back and tried to resist, placing his palms against the leader's chest and pushing hard to get him to let go but it proved to be ineffective. He simply cradled him harder and after a lot of resisting, he finally let himself be held.

"Words can't describe how sorry I am, Connor..." More cries escaped the wholly man pressed tightly against his chest, "It's okay...Let it all out." 

North watched them wistfully, Markus' eyes meeting her's and she received a message from his mind:  _"Call an ambulance."_

 _"I will. Take care of him..."_ She then contacted the nearest hospital and left them alone on the roof, walking back downstairs solemnly to inform Simon, Josh and their people what had happened. 

It was just the two now as they held each other. Gradually, Connor's cries were becoming a lot less frantic and more quieter, Markus' arms acting as a haven for him, protecting him from the outside world, even if it was just for a couple of minutes. He didn't want to pull away, but when the leader mumbled another quiet:  _'It's okay.'_ something inside of him  _snapped._

Pushing himself out of his grip, he clenched his fists by his sides as a whole new wave of tears overcame him, "It's okay?!  _It's okay?!_ _"_ Connor repeated in disbelief, "How can you just say it's  _okay?!_ Hank just  _died_ and it's all my fucking fault, Markus! How is it  _okay?!_ H-He was my  _dad_ _!_ He took care of me all this time and now... _I got him killed!_ IT'S NOT OKAY!" He roared, bolting from the roof and down the stairs, not bothering to listen to Markus' pleas for him to stop running, he reached the bottom floor of the Jericho Tower and sprinted past everyone--not caring he was leaving his own trail of thirium behind, not caring if they were worried, not caring if they followed! 

Running out of the Tower, he dashed for the park, the only sound was of his own footsteps, meaning the leader may have lost track of him. 

"Which way did he go?" Markus asked anxiously, scanning around for his familiar dress shirt in the distance.

"To the park, probably to the spot he always goes. Want us to come with you? He can probably use all the help he can get right now." Josh offered, North and Simon agreeing.

The leader shook his head, "No. I need to do this. Too many people won't allow him to calm down, he will just feel worse." 

Simon understood, "When you find him, keep us updated. We may not be close, me and him, but he's still our friend, I wouldn't want him to suffer alone." With that, Markus started off towards the isolated park, to the exact spot he knew Connor would be heading. 

Connor just wanted to wake up and realise that it was all a horrible nightmare. Wake up in Markus' arms and knowing he was safe, waking up and being able to go and visit Hank in the afternoon...He had taken his time with him for granted and because of it, he was dead. Never to be seen again. Gone. Gone from existence, from his mind, from his  _happiness._

Hank meant everything to him, even with his crude sense of humour and his hard-ass attitude, Connor loved everything about him. He always stuck up for Connor when android protesters were roaming the streets of Detroit and came to visit him and Markus at least once a week to catch up, or the deviant would visit him and they would go for a walk with Sumo, or go and piss people off at the local bar. 

He even began to call Connor  _son._

Cruel irony that when he would have a second chance at being happy again, he was taken away. Just like that. Up above, Connor hoped Hank was reunited with Cole and the two were catching up with each other, although he knew how much it pained him to not be able to be Hank's son anymore. 

The now partner-less detective reached his destination; a desolate, secluded spot in the park, where a white bench was situated under an arch, looking similar to one where a couple would get married. Connor and Markus often came here to talk or simply spend time with each other outside of Carl's house. It was located in the quietest part of the park, away from people and it required the conditions one needed to be alone. Blossom trees surrounded the bench and the sun peered through the leaves to look down upon Connor, coating him in light. 

Taking a seat, he drew his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, burying his head as he began to cry again. 

If he had just obeyed his programming and not became deviant, this wouldn't have happened. If he had just been deactivated by Amanda herself during Markus' speech, this wouldn't have happened. If he hadn't have moved out of Hank's house, this wouldn't have happened.

If he had been a better son, _this wouldn't have happened._

He himself may have been dead instead, but at least Hank would be  _alive._

Guilt controlled his every thought and notion inside his intelligent mind. He began calculating odds, percentages, dates, anything that could've been worked out to prevent Hank's death in some way. Connor thought this analysis would help calm his nerves as he realised he couldn't have done anything to stop the day's events. It didn't however, all it succeeded in was making him feel even worse, knowing that Hank's fate was inevitable. 

He was bound to die.

I guess it was true what people said, the good ones always went first. And if that rule always applied, Markus would leave him next and rA9 help him, if that did happen, then it really would be the end. The leader was the only thing keeping him on this God-forsaken planet now, he was the only one he truly loved and the only one who could get him through this, if that was even possible. 

Thinking of his lover suddenly threw him in another guilt phase; he had pushed him away after all he did was try to soothe and help him with his first stage of grief. And to think, all he longed for now was his arms to hold him, to reassure him that it  _would_ be okay, to tell him he loved him, to comfort him with his sweet words and his desperate kisses. 

But he didn't have that.

He had nobody.

He was all alone because he had decided to run away like a coward. 

His thoughts couldn't help but drift to Sumo...Poor dog, left all alone in the morning, excitedly awaiting his owner's rearrival, oblivious to the fact that he _wouldn't_ come back. The detective would do anything to go over to the lieutenant's former home and give Sumo a huge hug, even knowing he wouldn't understand  _why_ he would receive that hug. 

Another choked sob left his lips, "H-Hank...I'm...I'm so sorry. T-This, this is all my fault. If I hadn't became d-deviant...if I had just...d-done as I was t-told, this wouldn't have happened...I'm the reason you're d-dead and I'd do anything to switch positions with you...But I can't. I have to l-live knowing I k-killed..." He hesitated, taking in a deep breath, "K-Knowing I killed you..." Breaking down all over again, he clawed at his eyes in an attempt to get them to stop leaking the liquid from them. 

The bench gave an inaudible creak as it sunk down slightly from another person's weight. 

He raised his head slightly as he felt an arm settle around his shoulders, but the person said nothing, willing to be the shoulder to cry on if he needed. The person's other hand placed itself against the wounds on his torso which he had forgotten about considering his emotional state. At the extra added pressure, a pang was sent throughout all his circuits and the warnings popped up again, trying to convince him to go and get himself fixed up.

Connor wouldn't care if he died at this point. 

At least he would be with Hank again.

Then his hands were being pulled from his now irritated eye sockets and trapped in a tight grasp. Markus kept his synthetic skin over his palms, not trying to interface with his lover until he knew he was stable enough to show him how he felt. For now, he figured his presence would be more of a comfort than anything. 

Lifting his head up fully, the detective stared at the leader with pain written all over his face. Thirium had stopped dripping from his mouth and had instead dried on his chin. His eyes were puffy and red, showing how hard he had been crying since the not so late death. 

The android's face remained emotionless as he crawled into Markus' lap and clung to him as if his life depended on it. Wrapping his arms around him, he buried his head in the crook of his neck and let his eyes slip closed, feeling some sort of comfort fill him. Markus didn’t say anything, he simply readjusted his grip to make the position more comfortable for the both of them. 

They stayed like that for hours. 

It was only until Markus had became aware of the thirium now soaking his own clothes did they decide to get home as fast as possible. There was a hospital facility for androids at Jericho obviously, but with what had happened there today, the leader thought the detective would much prefer to be away from everyone and have someone he trusted repair him. 

When they arrived at Carl’s former home, Markus lead his traumatised boyfriend to their bedroom and forced him to remove his dress shirt and lay down on the bed. Just to be safe, they had their own small supply of extra biocomponents and blue blood specifically for the RK series in case of emergency as they were both rare prototypes and standard parts weren’t fit for use in them. 

Luckily for Connor, the bullets had gone straight through which made the repair process much easier for the leader. Carefully, he had opened up his chest cavity and stopped any leakages of thirium before removing the damaged biocomponents and replacing them with newer ones. He had then given him a small bottle of thirium for the negotiator to gulp down. It was a painless and quick procedure, one Connor was grateful Markus had performed for him.

After a heartfelt thank you, the boy had gone back to how he was only moments ago; shaking as a new flood of tears hit him like a truck driving at full speed, curling him on himself to protect himself from reality. Hearing his heart-wrenching sobs were too heartbreaking for the saviour to listen to and he found himself clambering onto their bed and lying down next to him, the two face to face with each other. Pulling the other against him once again, he stroked his curly, dark brown hair, whispering sorrowful apologies and loving words in attempt to lower his already concerningly high stress levels. 

Although it was only the afternoon, it didn’t take long for Markus’ presence to lull the guilt-ridden android to switch into recharable mode and take a break from the real world. His arms remained around him through his entire slumber and knowing he was there with him was a heavy weight lifted off of his chest. As long as he wasn’t alone, he would be fine.

For tonight. 

When the leader detached himself ever so slightly from the other just to bring a blanket up and over them, Connor’s eyes shot open and he looked around in a panic, thinking that Markus was going to leave him. The android stripped down from his robes to his briefs for the slumber and glanced back at him as he pulled the blanket up and over them.

"Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere, Connor. I’m right here." He spoke, seemingly able to read his thoughts. With the blanket securely wrapped around them, the leader opened up his arms again and let the detective settle against him, embracing him fervently. The gentle squeeze the negotiator felt was all he need to realise things would be okay. 

They slept for the rest of the day.

* * *

The next morning was just the beginning of Connor’s grief hitting him at full-force. 

He had been up out of bed early, leaving a worried Markus to wake up alone to the sound of crashes downstairs. Fearing his boyfriend may be attempting to hurt himself, he had rushed down, ready to apprehend him if he had to. 

What he found instead was Connor destroying paintings _he himself_ had created, punching holes in them and distorting the image, snapping them in half, even taking a hammer to the canvas of some of them. The RK200 noticed the ones he was destroying were ones that Hank had inspired him to create and Markus had helped bring to life, or ones where the lieutenant was even present in them and had been drawn from primary observation. 

The more he watched, the more he realised that breaking things was something that seemed to calm Connor down, or at least acted as a coping method for his first couple of stages of grief. So, Markus hid the treasured paintings away and brought him out into the garden, giving him useless objects he could destroy. 

It was better than him destroying things he had once loved, or destroying himself. 

Deviancy caused an implantation of stress into an android’s programme which when reaching one-hundred-percent, would cause the deviant to destroy itself in any way it could. Since his partner’s death, Connor’s stress levels had been teetering at eighty and ninety percent, meaning Markus was keeping an eye on him at all times. 

However, even when his stress levels weren’t full, it caused the detective to do some harm to himself intentionally. 

After Markus had finished his tragic phonecall with the police department, discussing what had happened and Captain Fowler wishing Connor all the best, and the Detroit funeral service, booking Hank’s funeral to be held next week, he had walked in to their living room to find the android twiddling with a knife, repeatedly slicing his hands with it. The physical pain helped the emotional pain go away, it gave him something else to think about. If he wasn’t thinking about Hank, he was fine, right as rain, as happy as can be! It would be almost as if the incident never even happened.

Oh, how he wished that was true. 

The leader had ended up tackling him to the ground and sitting on his hips, rendering his legs useless, and pinning his wrists above his head as the knife slipped out of his grasp. Connor peered at Markus with neutral eyes, his LED a standard blue, like he didn’t care that with a couple more slices he could’ve lost a finger or two. 

Markus then promptly hid all sharp objects in the mansion. 

It wasn’t just physical problems the grief caused Connor to experience, there were mental problems too. 

There were becoming more days where the negotiator would spend all day alone, ignoring everything and everyone, sometimes his lover would catch him out of his trance and get a response when he asked if he was okay even though he knew he wouldn't be for a while. Other times he would stay in recharable mode all day and Markus would run his daily errands before joining him. Sometimes he would stare blankly at the wall, reminscing about Hank and would jump out of his skin when any contact was made in this state. 

The nightmares. The nightmares were by _far_ the worst of all. 

It shook Markus to his prosthetic heart. Deep in the night, when both were peacefully ‘sleeping’, Connor would become restless; thrashing about in his sleep, jumping up in a panic, reliving the moment where Hank was shot. One of the more extreme cases he witnessed was when he had been startled awake by yet another dream and had called for Hank in his panicked state of mind. 

The leader showered the boy with kisses until he had fallen back asleep in his arms. 

It was an experience he never would forget, he had sounded so _petrified,_  so _hopeless,_ and to hear his boyfriend in such pain broke his heart again and again. 

The rest of the week passed agonisingly slowly for Connor. He broke a lot more objects in their home like vases, punched holes through a few walls and in general did not have a reason to get out of bed some days. Markus tried his hardest to keep him safe in the house, but even as the android saviour, there were some things he couldn’t prevent. 

For instance, some of the detective’s favourite paintings had been destroyed in his frenzy; his hands were cut up and thirium painted the cuts in a royal blue; because breaking things was a coping mechanism, he had destroyed things close to the both of them and felt nothing, even when he would chip his fake skin when picking up the remains. 

He hated life.

He hated himself.

He just wanted to die.  

But Markus wasn't going to let that happen. 

And so begun his stages of grief.

* * *

It was the morning of the funeral.  

Markus had to practically drag Connor out of their bed, hoping attending the funeral for his father would put his mind at ease a little and would allow him to truly say goodbye one last time. They had invited Simon, North and Josh as well as Hank's friends and colleagues to join them for the lieutenant's resting. Even though the people of Jericho hadn't been close to Hank, they were offered to come along by Markus for morale support for his boyfriend; he'd need as much as he could get right now. 

Prior to the funeral, the leader had gone out and brought him and Connor fashionable, black suits, the traditional, respectable mourning colour. The detective had been unwilling to put it on at first, staring at it hung up in his wardrobe. In all honesty, he was considering going in his Cyberlife issued suit, the clothing Hank had met him in, the clothing he had became a detective in, the clothing he had won the revolution in, the clothing he had became his father’s  _son_ in. 

It all hurt too much.

It was too much. 

_I can’t do this._

_I can’t._

_It’s my fault—_

Guilt overwhelmed him.

The detective found himself suffocating on nothing, his chest struggling to rise as he gulped down air desperately, like a two hundred pound man sitting on him and blocking his airways. Newly made tears burned the corners of his eyes as he fell down to his knees in the middle of their bedroom. He felt as if the walls were closing in around him, trapping him in with his insecurities, torturing him with isolation. 

_I can’t do this!_

Connor was experiencing what humans called a panic attack. 

"M-Markus..." He called out through the house weakly, receiving no answer. He felt like he was dying, he couldn’t breathe, his vision was darkening and he felt as if his regulator would burst at any minute with the increased, frenzied thirium flowing through them. The negotiator needed the leader to come and save him!

Markus was in fact in the bathroom. He decided to give Connor some time to himself to get ready and calm himself before the upsetting ceremony while he fixed up his appearance in the room he was in right now. Something in his sensors was suddenly set off, unfamiliar feelings overcoming his mind; _fear, worry, anxiety._

"Markus...!" His lover’s voice resonated through the house once again, finally reaching the older’s ears. Markus felt sick to his stomach. Connor’s voice was quiet and sorrowful, filling the leader with dread. He rushed back to their bedroom, not caring about the state he had left the previous room in. All he focused on right now was his boyfriend.

Reaching their bedroom, he swung the door open and found the deviant detective on his knees, one hand steadying him on the ground and another covering his thirium pump. Running a quick diagnostics test, the leader became alarmed by his stress levels—they were at a steady _one hundred percent._

He was trying to _rip_ his thirium pump out.

Markus pulled his arm away, with a little too much force, and he sat in front of him, coaxing him out of his state with mere words. The leader had downloaded a medical file before which covered panic and anxiety attacks, which were common in deviants, and how to handle them. He didn’t want to embrace Connor in his panic induced state, knowing that would not help him. The detective needed space but he also needed closure and reassurance. 

"Hey, hey...You’re okay, it’s okay, Connor, just breathe." The younger of the two glanced up into his lover’s trusting, multicoloured eyes. He did as he was told, inhaling and exhaling quickly; the more he focused on his breathing the slower it became over time.

"I’m right here. Nothing can hurt you, my love, everything is okay." Markus repeated, inching closer to the shaking android. Connor wiped his eyes with his wrist, his breathing easing to a regular level and his stress levels reducing to a slightly lower level than a hundred. They now wavered at seventy-five to eighty; it still wasn’t that great, but it wasn’t in the self-destruction phase at least.

Thrusting his hands out blindly, he aimlessly grasped the air, searching for his lover’s hands. Markus met him half way, lacing his fingers between the other’s and pressing their foreheads together. 

"I’m right here...I’m not going anywhere." The leader pressed a single kiss to his lips, staring deep into his irises, eyes full of love and worry. 

After a moment of silence, the detective spoke up, "I-I’m sorry..." His voice crackled as his body shook with more sobs. His boyfriend unthreaded his fingers from Connor’s and wiped the tears away with his thumbs, pressing a kiss to one of them. 

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you can’t control your emotions. Do you want me to help you get ready?" Markus asked softly, trying not to pressure the ex-deviant hunter into anything. The boy gave a short nod and allowed himself to be lifted up from the ground he was crumpled on like a piece of discarded paper. 

Markus dressed him in his new suit, buttoning his shirt all the way up and pulling a tie through the collar, securing it comfortably and letting it drape down on his chest. Pulling on his slacks, he stood back and took in his appearance.

Aside from his melancholic and tearful eyes, he was, in every way, _breathtaking_. It was a shame the attire’s primary use was to pay his respects to Hank at his funeral, Connor looked damned good in suits.

Markus shook the inappropriate thoughts from his mind, this was a _funeral_ they were going to, not some party. Although being ‘Robo-Jesus’, the leader still struggled with his emotions too sometimes, wondering which were relevant to feel and which really mattered to the situations posed against him. 

Once the two were ready, and Connor had maintained a better mental state, they left their beloved mansion, hand in hand, and got into Markus’ car, a long, silent journey awaiting them as he drove to the nearest church where the funeral had been organised. 

When they had arrived, most of the people were already there to greet them. North, Josh and Simon were waiting outside the church for them, shooting them smiles deprived of all happiness. Connor put on a brave face, refusing to show any of his friends how he truly felt. This was his last chance to say goodbye, he had to be strong.

For Hank. 

North pulled Connor into an embrace. He remained stiff in her arms and she couldn’t blame him. "I’m sorry for your loss. Me and humans...We don’t get along well, but Hank was one of the good ones. He’ll truly be missed." She pulled away, gently touching his shoulder and walking on inside.

Simon gave the detective a brief hug of his own, looking equally as guilty as he felt, "I failed to protect Lieutenant Anderson when he walked into the Jericho Tower. If I had know that wasn’t you..." The android paused, sighing, "I’m really sorry, Connor. I hope you can forgive me one day." It hurt to know his friend blamed _himself_ for his father’s death.

If anything, it was his own fault, not _Simon’s._

"It isn’t your fault..." Connor mumbled sadly. Josh wrapped an arm around the negotiator’s shoulders. 

"It is," He admitted, not even trying to conceal the facts that pointed to him being part of the reason, "The other Connor looked sketchy as hell, yet we still let him in because Hank was there. Thinking back on it, he didn’t even _sound_ like you, he just looked convincing enough." The keeper of New Jericho looked down at the deviant sadly.

"It isn’t _any_ of your fault, nobody could have anticipated what happened and nobody could’ve known another RK800 model would be sent to replace Connor and kill Hank. Please, don’t blame yourselves." Markus advised, his hand gripping Connor’s tightly, reminding him that he was still here and didn’t plan on going anywhere. 

Together, all four of them marched into the church, spotting North who had saved all of them seats in one of the middle rows. The sight of the casket, decorated in beautiful, white roses—Hank’s favourite flower as they grew near Cole’s playground—made Connor stop in his tracks.

This was _real_.

Hank was _dead_.

This was...

His _final_ goodbye. 

Tears threatened to pour down his face again, Markus grasped his hand tighter, the leader’s other hand placed on his lower back, luring him to his seat. 

 _"I can’t do this, Markus. I can’t...I can’t let him go, I can’t—"_ He panicked, communicating through their minds.

 _"Yes you can, Connor. You can do this. We’re here for you. I understand this is a difficult process for you, but you will get through this. The first step is just saying goodbye..."_ The man assured, not letting go of his hands. 

Connor held his head up high. He can do this. He can say goodbye to Hank, he can finally put his dad to rest...He can let him _go_...

A stray tear escaped his eye. 

Beside him, North took his other hand and squeezed hard, offering him a small smile. He returned a grateful one of his own, the expression disappearing after a split second. 

Connor was surprised to witness Gavin enter the church. He was even more surprised when the two made eye-contact, for once Detective Reed looked...sad? Guilty? Maybe both? All the android knew was there was no hatred present on his face for once, and instead of throwing a sly smirk or an insult the deviant’s way, he broke the contact rapidly and took to his seat. 

Gavin wasn’t a detective for nothing, he knew exactly how much that android meant to Hank; they were more than just partners, they had some sort of special family bond he had not been oblivious to. It was shown through the way the lieutenant gave Reed shit, and an occasional punch, if he bashed Connor; how he’d protect him with his life when they were on a case; how he wouldn’t let anybody be condescending to his partner—regarding his past as a deviant hunter and suddenly becoming one himself.

Knowing how close the two had gotten, the detective couldn’t find it in himself to be a dick to Connor any longer, not with how horrible he must already be feeling. 

"Please, everyone take their seats," The priest announced, "We are about to begin." 

And so Connor sat through the whole speech, tears rolling down his face, his lover and his friends by his side. He hoped hearing the priest bless Hank and everything he had brought to the world would help him let go, but it didn’t.

It filled him with a fiery, burning passion of pure _hate._

How _dare_ him. How dare he have the _audacity_ to stand up there and talk about Hank as if he knew him, when he didn’t have the slightest idea of just how strong and brave that man was! Connor would’ve happily gone up there and done a way better job at a speech because he actually _knew_ Hank. The detective _knew_ how Hank acted towards certain people, he _knew_ his unfortunate past, he _knew_ his job like the back of his hand and he most definitely knew who Hank _really_ was.

Lieutenant Anderson was by no means the hard-ass everyone made him out to be; he was the broken shell of a broken man who could never get over his deceased son, Cole. He suffered in silence and played Russian Roulette often because he simply could not take it anymore. However, the priest miraculously _fails_ to mention how mentally powerful Hank was to be able to fight back his suicidal urges once his android son restored his faith in the world.

_Because he didn’t know him._

"May Hank Anderson rest in piece and his body commemorated for years to come, his soul eternal though his life has sadly came to its end. Thank you and God bless you all." The priest finished. Connor flinched at the word _‘end’._ Markus squeezed his hand harder. 

The priest then lowered himself from the casket and allowed Captain Fowler to take to the stage. He stood in front of Hank’s open coffin and took in a deep breath, wiping a few tears from his eyes as he began his speech. 

"Hank Anderson was...How do I put this, one of the most argumentative people I have ever met and, being the boss of the DPD, that is saying something!" He smiled sadly, the audience giving a quiet chuckle, "But he was also one of the most determined people I have ever met when it came to his job. If you did not know, Hank became the youngest lieutenant in Detroit, at just the age of twenty-three and caught over three hundred criminals in his service time. That man...was, and still is, a great inspiration to all officers out there and I hope the DPD can soon rise to meet the high bar he set. Anderson was also a great dad. His son, Cole, died at age six and ever since then he never was the same, until I appointed an _android_ as his partner one day." 

Connor’s eyes widened...Jeffrey was talking about him? 

"And I’ll tell you this now, boy, was he _pissed._ Wouldn’t stop swearin’ at the poor guy till I told him to get his bitchin’ ass out of my damn office! Just so happened to turn out...That android changed Hank for the better and I hadn’t seen him that happy in _years._ It opened my eyes. Hank Anderson may not have been the most pleasant man on the force, but he was a good man, and a _damn_ good man at that. Granted he lost track of who he was down the line, but in the end, he bounced back and is one of the strongest men I have had the pleasure of knowing. May God bless this fine man and give him a peaceful rest in heaven." Captain Fowler glanced down at the coffin, sniffling inaudibly.

After the speeches were over, most of the audience trampled outside, their faces stained crimson from tears. A few stayed inside to pay their personal respects to Hank. Slowly, Connor rose from his seat, Markus standing with him, and walked down the isle towards his partner’s coffin. 

His heart leapt into his throat. He was going to say his final goodbye. 

Peering over the edge of the coffin and staring into it, Hank had never looked so handsome. His hair was messy and scruffy as always and his skin was a faded, pale white and his eyes were shut and his mouth was smartly closed...but he looked perfect in Connor’s eyes. The suit the funeral service had picked out for him was of his favourite colour; grey. It suited him amazingly. 

And as he reached into the coffin to cover Hank’s lifeless hand with his own, the only thing stopping him from breaking down was his lover behind him, his arms enclosed around the detective’s waist as he clung to him, reminding him that _he was still here._ Markus whispered sweet nothings into his ear, distracting him from the plummeting reality of the situation. 

"I’m sorry, dad...I put you in danger and I got you killed because of it. I should have been faster...I shouldn’t have indulged myself in my own fears this morning, I should’ve been there to save you. But I wasn’t. And...for that I am again...so sorry. S-Say ‘Hi’ to Cole for me...I would’ve loved to meet him in person and witness the wonderful little boy he was." Connor blubbered, turning himself around completely and cuddling his boyfriend for support. 

"Hey, uh, Connor..." Gavin walked up to the two males, standing behind Markus so the deviant could glare at him from over his shoulder. The detective didn’t respond as he waited for Reed to continue. "God damnit...Don’t get used to me saying this often, ‘kay? But...I’m sorry. I’m _really_ fuckin’ sorry, man. I didn’t know—" The leader watched how visibly distressed Connor was becoming despite Gavin’s efforts to simply _apologise_.

"Detective Reed, please give us a moment. Thank you." Markus commanded, leaving no room for any sort of arguments.

The officer, with a small sneer at the other android, promptly stormed off outside, leaving the two in peace once again.

Truthfully, the leader did want to hear what the officer had to say, freedom of speech was something everyone was entitled to of course, but knowing him and how he had acted towards Connor in the past, it was probably half-assed and only came about because something drastic had happened. Markus had never liked Gavin Reed, not with the way he had purposely treated his lover just to make him feel less than everyone around him. 

After the bereaved ceremony and watching Hank’s coffin be sealed and lowered into the ground below his tombstone, Connor, Markus and a few others had retreated to the lieutenant’s house to retrieve the now depressed yet beloved dog, Sumo.

As they drove to fetch the pet, one thought drifted through the detective’s mind.

_He had finally said goodbye._

* * *

 

They arrived at Connor’s partner’s home a little while later, Fowler using his spare key to get into the house. Once the door had been opened, Sumo scrambled to the door to greet all the people, secretly hoping Hank would be among them. 

He wasn’t. Everyone tried to ignore the sudden look of distress that masked the dog’s features as he wandered around all the people, barking uncontrollably

But Connor was here.

Sighting his puffy-eyed friend, he barrelled himself into the android, sending him sprawling to the floor as he licked his face in relief and settled between his legs and on his chest. The deviant wrapped his arms around the deeply loved dog, burying his lips in his soft fur. Through Sumo, he felt as if he still had a connection to Hank and it was like he was hugging _both_ of them instead of just the animal. It filled Connor with a sense of security and safety and he didn’t let go. 

Meanwhile, the others scanned the house; it was a mess. It was predicted to be Sumo’s doing, judging by the various ripped up bags of dogfood he had destroyed in a necessity to acquire food to survive. The sofa was also clawed and scratched at, indicating the dog had been stressing and attacking different objects in the house whilst Hank had been away. 

While Hank’s colleagues and a few others from the funeral service took things from the house to prepare it for being sold again, Jeffrey Fowler and Markus returned to Connor who was still cuddling his big, fluffy friend. 

"Since Hank’s gone...Sumo needs a place to stay. You’re the only family he’s got left, Connor, would you like to adopt him? I can file the paperwork to you as soon as possible." 

The detective liked the sound of that. He glanced up at Markus, hope gleaming in his eyes. 

"Of course we’ll adopt him, we can’t just leave someone as big a softie as him here, can we?" The leader smiled, patting his thighs, causing Sumo to leap off of Connor and jump up at the other android, his tail wagging happily. "Come on, let’s go get your stuff, hey?" Markus lead the friendly dog with him to gather the animal’s items. 

Jeffrey offered his hand to the prone deviant. He grasped it and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet. The boss gripped his shoulder, flashing him an unhappy smile, "Take all the time you need away from work, I won’t complain about how much you take off, just...Get yourself back on your feet, yeah? You’re one of the best officers this department has, Connor. I know it’ll be different without Hank there with ya, but maybe we can find you a new partner—"

"I quit." Connor cut him off sharply. 

"What?" Fowler’s frown perplexed.

"I can’t...I can’t do my job without Hank, it just...brings back too many painful memories. I hope you can understand why I have chosen this decision, Captain. I hope to see you around someday." He reinforced.

His former boss nodded, "I understand, Connor. If you do so happen to change your mind though, there’s always a space for you on the team, my boy. You take care now." Collecting all the items he needed from Hank, he left. 

Shortly after, Markus returned carrying Sumo’s bed, water and food bowl, bags of dogfood, a leash and a basket full of his favourite toys. He passed the leash to Connor and he clipped it onto Sumo’s collar. The leader came closer and tilted the negotiator’s head up.

"You ready to go home?" He asked with a sincerity the ex-deviant hunter had not been expecting.

Connor took one last look of the house he had stayed in so long ago, the house he had saw as his home for a while, the house where he shared so many close yet now distant memories with Hank. Blinking back more tears, he felt Sumo’s head rub against his leg.

"Yeah..." His voice was hollow.

"Don’t worry," Markus started, "It’ll be okay." They locked lips passionately, their eyes slipping closed as they felt so much love behind their kiss. 

They lead Sumo to their car, helping him into the backseat and Connor sliding in next to him while the leader packed the pets’ essential items in the hold of the vehicle. 

As his lover started up the car and pulled out of the driveway and on to the road, something in the android’s chest sunk as he took in his very last look of the house, knowing it would never be the same in his heart again.

* * *

 

It had been two weeks since the funeral. 

As of right now, Markus was perched suitably on the couch, watching the daily news regarding the new implantations of the android laws the leader had discussed with Madam President. Sadly, Connor had not been there to join him considering the events that occured two weeks ago and he was still recovering from the loss. 

Sumo was situated at his feet, snoring rather loudly as he slept on his comfy blanket however Markus didn’t mind the noise, it was quite relaxing compared to the loud human voices radiating off of the television. 

Connor minutely shuffled into the room, clearly bothered by something. 

The leader looked up in concern at him, about to ask what was wrong when Connor simply shook his head, silencing any words about to fall from his mouth. 

Markus watched intently as the boy crossed the room and sat directly on his lap. He was about to question what he was doing when Connor offered his deactivated palm to him. 

His lover was asking to interface. 

He had finally built up the courage. 

To show him how he _truly_ felt.

Languidly, Markus removed his synthetic skin layer from his own hand and placed it atop his boyfriend’s, immersed as he watched the thirium glowing at their knuckles. Connor’s LED spun yellow as their eyes slipped closed and he transferred all his pain, his guilt, his emotions and most of all, his _memories_ to his lover in a flash.

The leader felt all of the pain hit him like a speeding bullet. When Connor had been shot, he felt like he himself was dying, he could vividly feel the thirium dripping from his chest and he nearly stopped the connection just to check he was still alive. When the detective had witnessed Hank’s death, Markus had felt the same mental pain; the hopelessness that fills one when they lose a family member. He felt the isolation and insecurity the negotiator felt when he was mourning, felt the anger during the funeral, the sense of happiness returning when he saw Sumo. 

He saw his memories: solving cases with Hank, their discussion at Cole’s favourite playground, their awkward talk at Chicken Feed, Hank’s favourite restaurant. Felt the pride and joy Connor did when he awoke all of the androids and reunited with the lieutenant one more time to share a much needed hug. 

Markus ended their session there, he had seen enough—any more and he was convinced his heart would break in half.

No words were needed between them as his boyfriend pulled Connor into a tight embrace, pressing soothing kisses to his jaw and trailing them down his neck. 

His lover’s strong arms securely wrapped around him and their loyal, fluffy pet by his feet, snoring peacefully helped the detective regain a tiny, miniscule piece of happiness. 

It was all he needed to know that everything would be okay one day. 

**Author's Note:**

> First off, I am so sorry for writing this. It's sad as shit lol.
> 
> God this took me so fucking long to write JESUS. Glad its done now tho!
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Fleurie - Hymn, and let me tell you, listening to beautiful, sad music like that (even though she is a fantastic artist you should check her out) while writing this actually made me cry wtf. I never normally cry at fics but damn lol.
> 
> I have had this prompt in my head for a while now and I ended up writing it over the course of three days because I postponed the story soooo much as I was so reluctant to kill Hank off! I didn't want to do that to our grumpy dad but, if you've read some of my other stories, you'll know I write a shit ton of angst. It pained me to write but I was so determined to finish it and thus I did. I'm really happy with how it turned out tbh.
> 
> Also, I've wanted to write some Connor/Markus since I only recently got into that ship from reading other fanfictions about them (thanks for adding yet another OTP to my list guys *shakes fist*). I am planning to write some more with them but don't worry, they will be /happy and fluffy/ stories, nothing like this oneshot lol.
> 
> Well, unless you guys liked this and want me to write more angst? Idk, tell me what you thought of it in the comments, feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, somehow, I don't know why you would enjoy something as  
> depressing as this, but anywhore. <3
> 
> (If you’re reading this as I just published it, ignore any typos I will fix them in the morning it’s 1:36 am lol)


End file.
